Le nom du bonheur
by Aki Warlock
Summary: Alec à toujours fait ce qu'on lui disait sans jamais rechigner, obéissant aux ordres, respectant les lois, tentant par tout les moyens de rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Et il pensait être heureux comme ça. Désormais il découvre que le bonheur est tout autre, et qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus ce passer de ce dernier.
_Le nom du bonheur._

Fandom: **Shadowhunters (TV)** / **The Mortal Instruments**

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à **Cassandra Clare**.

Après plusieurs années à ne plus rien écrire niveau fictions et OS, voila un premier essai. Un petit OS sans prétention sur ce qui aurait pu se passer après l'épisode final de la saison, entre Magnus Bane et Alec Lightwood.

Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai écris cet OS à 4h du matin. L'inspiration est venue comme ça après avoir lu l'OS Saphaël d'une amie. Alors voila, les phrases sont peut-être parfois un peu mal tournées, mais dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt fière pour un texte écrit à une heure pareille !

Enjoy~

* * *

Le départ de Jace aux côtés de Valentin avait fait l'effet d'une bombe tombée sur l'Institut. Clary était anéantie, bien qu'elle ait retrouvé sa mère. Isabelle se défoulait dans la salle d'entrainement, souhaitant extérioriser tout cela sans causer de tort à personne. Lydia s'en voulait, au fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute, que Hodge n'aurait jamais réussi à lui voler la Coupe si elle avait été sur ses gardes. Maryse et Robert étaient perdus, ils ne comprenaient déjà pas pourquoi Hodge avait trahit l'Institut, mais ils n'arrivaient surtout pas à accepter la pseudo "trahison" de Jace, tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Et Alec...

Alec était étrangement calme. Il avait tout d'abord été choqué, puis en colère, puis déçu. Mais finalement... Il comprenait. Peut-être était-ce son lien de Parabatai. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux que personne. Il n'en savait rien, mais il comprenait. Jace voulait simplement en savoir plus, découvrir ses origines, son passé, son... Père. Et agir en fonction de ce qu'il apprendrait. Et même si savoir Jace loin de lui lui donnait l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'en était allée avec, il acceptait. Car il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Alec avait souvent eut le choix dans sa vie. Mais jamais il n'avait osé saisir l'occasion, s'affirmer, prendre ses propres décisions. Trop obnubilé par les règles, par la loi. Trop bien éduqué. Au fond, il n'avait jamais voulut que le bonheur de sa famille, que sa mère et son père soient fiers de lui, que l'Enclave le reconnaisse, lui, Alec Lightwood, comme un bon shadowhunter. Enfin, tout cela, c'était une époque révolue maintenant. C'était l'ancien Alec. Celui qui se laissait dicter son destin, qui courbait l'échine devant plus haut classé. Même Jace n'avait jamais réussi à briser cette carapace, alors qu'il était son Parabatai, son frère, son meilleur ami, et bien plus encore.

Et pourtant, il avait suffit d'un cours laps de temps pour que toutes les barrières d'Alec volent en éclat. Enfin, il avait suffit d'un homme. D'un sorcier, pour être précis, et-

 _-Alexander ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Sorti de ses pensées, Alec fit pivoter son regard vers le haut, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du sorcier en question. Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le contemplait. Depuis leur première rencontre, Magnus le rendait dingue. Ses mots, ses gestes, son regard, tout le perturbait. Oh, rassurez vous, tout cela le perturbait de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir appeler ça de "l'amour", mais en tout cas ça s'en rapprochait beaucoup.

 _-Non, tout va bien, j'étais dans mes pensées._  
 _-J'avais remarqué. Tu n'as même pas réagit lorsque je t'ai avoué réfléchir sérieusement à me faire tatouer "Maryse" sur la fesse droite..._  
 _-Tatouer qu-Magnus !_  
 _-Ce n'était qu'une boutade, voyons. Alors, à quoi étais-tu en train de réfléchir, pour en oublier jusqu'à ma présence ?_  
 _-A rien... Et à tout en même temps. Tout ce qui s'est passé. Clary, la Coupe, Valentin, Jace, toi, mes parents._  
 _-Oh. Et alors, que penses-tu de tout cela ?_

La tête posée sur les cuisses du sorcier -il avait rechigné longtemps à l'y poser mais Magnus avait insisté, et il savait se montrer très persuasif quand il voulait-, Alec l'observa un moment alors que la main de ce dernier continuait de caresser ses mèches brunes, lui envoyant parfois de petits frissons agréables dans la nuque. Il voyait dans ses yeux que le sorcier appréhendait sa réponse, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui de s'inquiéter. Du moins, il n'y avait plus de raison.

 _-Alors je pense que je suis content que tu sois là, avec moi._  
 _-Alec..._

Dans les yeux sombres de Magnus, il pouvait voir toute la tendresse que le sorcier éprouvait à son égard. Même dans les yeux d'Izzy, il n'avait jamais vu pareille lueur. La main qui était logée dans ses cheveux glissa doucement vers sa tempe, puis descendit encore pour venir s'arrêter sur sa joue, que Magnus caressa du pouce.

Leurs regards crochetés l'un à l'autre, Alec se redressa lentement, appuyant sa main sur le matelas pour s'aider, se rapprochant du visage de son vis à vis, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se rencontrent. Un de ces rares sourires un peu idiot prit place sur ses lèvres, et Magnus n'attendit pas plus pour les couvrir des siennes.

Contrairement au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au mariage, celui ci était plus lent, plus doux, plus... Amoureux ? Il n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur la question maintenant. Stabilisant le poids de son corps, il vint monter sa main droite à la nuque du sorcier, y apposant doucement le bout de ses doigts. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de Magnus fasse naître de petites étincelles bleues. Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, il quitta les lèvres de son partenaire pour regarder ses doigts, puis Magnus, qui avait l'air d'un cerf prit entre deux feux.

 _-Voila une situation ma foi bien embarrassante.._  
 _-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Enfin je veux dire, ça à fait des étin-_  
 _-Shh. Calme toi. Ce n'est rien. Juste, mh disons que, c'était très agréable ?_  
 _-... Est ce que je dois comprendre que ça va crépiter comme ça à chaque fois qu'on va... ?_  
 _-C'est fort probable en effet. Habituellement c'est plutôt rare. Mais..._  
 _-Mais quoi ?_  
 _-Tu as un tel effet sur moi, j'ai bien peur que tout cela ne finisse en feux d'artifices..._

Restant quelques secondes immobile, ils se fixèrent. Longuement. Puis Alec fini par éclater de rire, posant ses mains sur les épaules du sorcier. Et le rire du garçon était sans doute parmi les sons les plus agréables qu'il ai été donné à Magnus d'entendre. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, amusé de la réaction du shadowhunter.

 _-Ravi de voir que tu prends ça avec humour._

Alec ne semblait pas réussir à stopper son fou rire. Il tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle, se raclant la gorge pour stopper ses éclats de rire, mais un seul coup d'oeil au visage dubitatif de Magnus dont le sourcil droit était haussé magistralement lui suffit pour repartir à rire une nouvelle fois.

 _-J'ai mal aux côtes..._  
 _-Disons qu'à la base, ce n'était pas vraiment le but recherché. Mais je dois avouer que tu es magnifique quand tu ris, j'aurais regretté de rater ça._

Le compliment du sorcier eu pour effet de stopper net la crise de rire du shadowhunter, ses joues se colorant presque instantanément alors qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre, fuyant le regard adorateur de Magnus. Alec n'était pas vraiment habitué à se faire complimenter de la sorte, et encore moins par le fantasme sur patte qui lui servait de "petit copain".

 _-Tu es tout aussi adorable quand tu fais ça, tu en as conscience ?_  
 _-Arrête..._  
 _-Et me priver d'un tel spectacle ? Jamais._  
 _-Magnus..._  
 _-Je le regretterais pour l'éternité. Littéralement._

Attendrit -et un peu amusé, il faut le dire-, Magnus fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts sur le visage du shadowhunter, glissant son index et son majeur sous le menton de ce dernier pour lui faire lever le nez. Il attendit quelques secondes que le Lightwood le regarde dans les yeux, puis vint poser un baiser rapide et sonore sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer pour admirer les rougeurs revenir sur les joues d'Alec aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparues.

 _-Allons, si tu rougis pour si peu à chaque fois..._  
 _-... C'est dérangeant ?_  
 _-Non, mais..._  
 _-Mais ?_  
 _-On atteindra jamais le bouquet final..._

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Magnus attendit quelques secondes avant d'offrir un clin d'oeil rapide acccompagné d'un sourire ravageur au shadowhunter, qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de repartir dans un fou rire, s'agrippant à la chemise satinée du sorcier qui referma gentiment ses bras sur le corps d'Alexander, l'enlaçant simplement.

Alec n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à rire beaucoup, ou à montrer ses émotions en général me direz-vous. A vrai dire, c'était à peine si on l'entendait pouffer lorsque quelque chose était vraiment drôle. Mais Magnus avait réussi à le faire rire plus en 10 minutes que le reste du monde en 18 ans. Et rire, c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ces moments difficiles. Il se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontrer le sorcier. Et il était fier d'avoir fait le bon choix, d'avoir saisit la main que lui tendait Magnus, d'avoir accepté de faire un bout de chemin à ses côtés.

Si il avait longtemps pensé que le bonheur dépendait de son rang, de son talent, de son obéissance, et de ce que pensait ses parents et les autres shadowhunters, il découvrait aujourd'hui que son bonheur avait un nom : **Magnus Bane**.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit écrit vous aura plu, et sachez que si vous laissez une review, vous ferez le bonheur du petit poulpe que je suis !


End file.
